


Happy Is Wherever I'm With You

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: Distance wears, but love perseveres.





	Happy Is Wherever I'm With You

Yuri was no doctor, but he was positive that the human heart should not be capable of being stunned for this long.

“What?” It came out strangled, fighting the air that refused to leave his lungs. Otabek sat on the other end of a Skype call.

“I said I’m coming to St. Petersburg. Permanently.”

“To train here? And like - to live here, in an apartment, for good?”

There’s a warm chuckle that rumbles from Otabek’s chest and suddenly the vice on Yuri’s chest isn’t as tight.

“Like to live in an apartment for good, Yura. Yes.” There’s a moment Otabek glances down at his hands that Yuri would have missed the bashful nature of if it weren’t for the red tint dusting the tips of his ears. “I was actually hoping you might be interested in helping me look for a place big enough for the both of us.”

Yuri thinks he might have honestly blacked out for a second.

“There’s no way - did you just drop the bomb on me that you’re moving to St. Petersburg and _then ask me to move in with you?_ ”

“I - yes? Listen, I get it if you think it’s too soon or you just don’t want to I just figured -”

“Otabek Altin. In what godforsaken hellscape of an existence would I not want to live with you? I’m just, worried I guess I just - I don’t want you to feel like you need to uproot your whole life to make me happy, you know? Like yeah, time zones and the whole long distance thing sucks major dick but…it’s just more of the same old same old. We deal with it.”

There’s a brief lull in the conversation before Otabek stares so directly into the lens Yuri can feel it in his bones.

“Would having me there make you happy, Yura?”

“I mean obviously, but -”

“Good, because I’m moving there, and it’s because I want to. Yuuri’s offered to coach me now that he’s retired, and I’ve progressed as far as I can with my current coach. **I’m not happy here** , not anymore. I love my country, and I love Almaty but I love _you_ more.”

Yuri absolutely did not tear up at that.

“You’re such a fucking sap, Altin.”

“Maybe, but you love it.”

“Fuck off.” There’s no malice to it, Yuri couldn’t manage any even if he tried. Not with Otabek. “So when do you get here?”

“So is that a yes?” Yuri loves that stupid, shit eating grin plastered on Otabek’s face.

“Wh- of fucking course it’s a yes, you idiot. Absolutely. Yes.”

“I’ll be there in three weeks.”

That’s a wait Yuri can definitely manage.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
